herofandomcom-20200223-history
Haydée Tebelin
Haydee Tebelin is an important character from Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. She is the heroine of her own subplot within the anime. Role in the Story A long time ago, she and her family ruled the planet Janina, which was located in between Earth and Eastern Space. Their planet was in trouble, and unfortunately, the one human who was supposed to help them, Fernand Mondego, killed her father Ali Tebelin, the Pasha of Janina, took the Pasha's wealth for his own, and sold Haydee and her mother, the Queen, into slavery. Sadly, her mother died sometime afterward, and gave her a dagger that Haydee would use to kill herself with if anyone was going to violate her. Sometime afterward, Haydee would be "freed" from slavery by the Count of Monte Cristo, although his reasons for doing so were entirely evil in nature, something she wouldn't find out for quite awhile. She is first seen in the anime at the opera house in Luna, where she is sitting with the Count as he throws the opera singer a bouquet of flowers. Shortly afterward, Haydee watches the Count and Baptistin fence later that day, when the Count announces that his revenge scheme will finally begin. Appearance Haydee wears kimono-esque robes and a collar-like accessory, most likely to hide the brand she received when she was forced into slavery. She also wears large square earrings, which also appears on her collar. Haydee has green eyes and hair that normally covers her right eye, the latter of which appears to mostly be a trait shared with her mother. She also has very pale skin with a slight green pigmentation and she has pointed ears. Personality Haydee is a very quiet young girl who often has a worried look on her face due to the Count's relentlessly twisted goals. She is also very brave when she needs to be, confronting both General Morcerf, a.k.a. Fernand Mondego, and the Count when the two were fighting one another and sabotaging Mondego's presidential campaign sometime earlier. However, due to her kindness and overall good nature, she feels terrible about bad things that she may have done. She is extremely sensitive, such as when she made an emotional plea to the Count not to seek vengeance, which, sadly for Haydee, fell on deaf ears. In many ways, she acts as the Count's voice of reason, knowing full well that the Count's path will potentially lead to his undoing. Skills It is a notable fact that Haydee is quite skilled with the harp. Trivia *Haydee Tebelin is based on the character from the original Count of Monte Cristo story. Here, she was the daughter of Ali Pasha, who died because a young French officer named Fernand Mondego betrayed him and sold Haydee and her mother into slavery. Together with the Count, they would team up to expose his evils to the public. *Both Haydee and fellow female hero Eugenie Danglars are both skilled musicians. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroines Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Gankutsuou Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Females Category:Article stubs Category:Manga Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Friendly Heroes